A Little Ditty
by riltf
Summary: Jack wants Sam out of SG1...SJ Fluff
1. Towel vs Jeans

A little Ditty

Jack had been retired. Was enjoying retirement and all the fishing he could do. When they called him back to look for a certain archeologist that he had left behind (the archeologists choice) on a planet a far far away.

Well that's what you get for being noble and thinking with your heart instead of you brains.

A big break in your retirement.

Now that they had re activated the Star gate program he was considered invaluable to its success because of his experience in combat his previous experience in the Star gate and his lack of consideration for his own life.

And that's when his and the Star gates command problems started. He still had the experience and all his years of military training. But his retirement had taught him that his own life experiences whilst rocky did not necessarily mean his life was worthless.

The Air force did not know about this little change in his attitude however and thought he was an incorruptible man who would not do anything silly like create interpersonal relationships with whatever team he lead.

Because of this the team assigned to him was never rotated like most other military teams were. This allowed him to get close to his team in a way that he never had before. This closeness allowed him to learn to open his heart up again and as his life was spent either fishing in his off base down time a solitary pursuit or going through the gate which was social to the extreme he did do something silly and develop strong feelings toward his team.

Only one member of his team was female and this strong relationship was slowly developing into a problem for Jack as he was unaware of the rate of return (if any) for his feelings. Besides that were the strict Air Force regulations one of which read

Thou shall not get the "hots" for your 2IC.

This development would rear its ugly head at the most inopportune times. Like watching her six. I mean she had a really well formed six. The kind that allowed Jack's mind to go to mush.

So like the professional he was he asked for her to be transferred out of his team or for him to be transferred to another team. This was misinterpreted as another way of getting rid of females and scientists out of his team, as he had originally resisted his 2IC's inclusion in his team.

The request for transfer came after two years of there service together. This did not go down well with his commander General Hammond. A generous man who trusted his instincts and those around him. General Hammond wasn't impressed with the reasons that Jack had come up with so the transfer did not take place. This had two outcomes. The military command was satisfied that Jack did not have anything going with the female member of his team. The 2IC thought that she was not a valued member of the team.

And so there story begins…..

Captain Samantha Carter was steaming. She had just found out by chance that her commander and so called "friend" Colonel Jonathan O'Neill (two l's) had requested her transfer about a year ago. His reason for the transfer were irreconcilable differences. Well she'd give him irreconcilable differences alright. After all they'd been through together after all the feelings that she thought were mutual but illegal and therefore unspoken. Oh boy was he going to cop a mouthful and then she'd put in for a transfer.

Sam ripped off her BDU's when she walked into her house and not bothering to put on her normal jeans and t shirt pulled on her protective leather gear and zipped up the waist deep front of the all in one suit. Sam got to the Colonel's house kicked down the kickstand on her Indian and marched up to her commander's house. She pounded on the door and unclasped her helmet and tucked it under her arm. This wouldn't take long so she didn't bother taking off her gloves just unzipped her leathers to allow a cool breeze to cool down her over heated body.

Jack heard the pounding on the door as he was drying off his hair. He had a long day at the office catching up on all the paper work that accompanied his role as leader of the team that made up SG1.

The pounding thudded again and sounded urgent so he wrapped his towel around his waist and went to open the door. He did a quick recon and noticed his 2IC looking so hot and he was not thinking temperature her sweet body which he was far to familiar with due to the various missions and injuries he had helped her with was incased in black leather and by the tight fit and not much else. What's more her zipper was dangerously low drawing his eyes to the most interesting amount of cleavage revealed.

He wondered what the emergency was and as the site of _Samantha_ dressed in the manner she was brought up some complications as the towel he was wearing did not have the generosity of his BDU's.

He shouted through the door "hold your horses Carter, I'll be with you in a sec,"

Jack dived into his bedroom and quickly dragged on some boxes and a pair of jeans. Going commando in his current state was not an option unless he wanted to contemplate serious tool damage. He was just zipping up when the pounding on his door sounded again so zipped but not buttoned he ran back to his door flung it open and drawled.

"Alright already where's the fire?" Samantha pushed passed him and turned to face him ready with her prepared speech when her eyes zeroed in on Jack's naked torso.


	2. Can you handle the Truth

1.I don't own the characters

2.I don't make money from this story

3.Well I don't know if there is a three but just in case whatever.

a/n Thank you so much for the great reviews

here's the second installment

**Thanks also to Englemyer who beta'd my first chapter. Hope I've remembered all the rules mate.**

**A little ditty.**

_**Can you handle the truth?**_

She swallowed and felt a flush of arousal bloom up her body. Her eyes followed his chest hair down to where it disappeared into his unbuttoned jeans. Her tongue came out to dampen her suddenly dry lips. Jack of course watched her tongue in fascination and he braced himself because whilst in uniform he remembered the regulations and followed them to the letter. Out of uniform it was a different matter. His defenses were down and he wanted nothing more than to follow her tongues trail with his own.

"So Carter come on in;"

Samantha rallied and dragging her gaze up to his chocolate brown eyes asked in a whisper, "I thought you liked me."

She then groaned and covered her face with her hands thinking to her self 'I sound like a school girl who's just found out the boy she has a crush on fancies some one else.'

Jack was non pulsed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Of course I like you and what's more I admire your intellect, spirit and the way you handle your self in combat I trust you with my life on every mission we go on and there is no one else I would or could trust more than you."

Sam was staring at him with her azure eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Sam what's wrong?"

Sam slowly blinked and one teardrop escaped running down her cheek in a lonely journey towards her chin. It was about to splash onto the floor but Jack's hand was there wiping the tear away and as he did his other hand cradled her cheek.

"C'mere," he said as he had on many occasions. He leaned her head to his naked chest. Sam breathed in his scent and reveled in his scratchy chest hair.

Just as she was getting comfortable, her pride reared and she wrenched herself away.

"Sir did you really request my transfer into another unit? No, don't answer that I know you did. I just want to know why?"

Jack rocked back and forth on his feet and slipping his hands into his jean pockets said in a very soft and deep voice, "Don't play dumb Sam you know why."

Samantha stood very still her eyes dilating as she took in his words and the fact that he had called her by her first name not her last as was his practice. She blinked trying to disregard what her heart was trying to tell her and continued.

"Don't use my first name Sir, I only allow friends to do that. What did I do so wrong one year ago, that caused you to request my transfer."

Jack was sick of the subterfuge caused by the regs.

"Okay Samantha you want to know what caused my request you'll hear it." Jack seethed.

Sam braced her self and was about to remonstrate him for using her first name again when Jack asked her, "Do you remember the mission to that little planet a year ago where the Trees where all upside down and the sky that weird purple colour."

Sam nodded. "Daniel nearly died when he was struck by that arrow."

"Yeah well what you don't know was that arrow was coming directly for you I saw it coming and had the choice of dragging you or Daniel down to safety. I thought that the arrow would have just pierced your thigh. But I couldn't be sure. Daniel was on his knees, so I new from its trajectory that it would probably do more damage to him."

He let that sink in for a second then continued.

"I chose you Sam cause I care about you more than Daniel; and way way differently"

"I made the decision with my heart and not my head."

"I can not lead effectively when every move I make, every order I give is based not on just what will get the job done and assure of a successful mission but of the danger to my 2IC above all other team members!" Sam was aghast and alarmed.

"Ja…Sir I don't know what to say, I know I had feelings but I thought that it was just one of those proximity things."

Jack asked her, "Sam these feelings you have, do they have a name, can you label them, cause I can name mine but once I do and if they are the same as yours the regs are going to be broken big time right here and now because I refuse to go on this way. I've been punishing myself for my sons' death for too long, you have taught me how to feel and I want to live again…"

"…I love you Samantha"

Jack just stood there looking at Sam wondering if he had just blown the best thing to happen to him. His second chance at love and life.

Jack stared at Sam intently; Sam's face looked blank just as it always did when she was trying to work out a complex problem like some alien thingy.

Inside her, the hormones that defined her female were doing a little happy dance. Hell they were head banging! Jack was the man of her fantasies. He had a starring role in all of her dreams and of late those dreams were getting hot leaving her feeling unsatisfied and achy when she woke.

Finally she blinked and a sweet smile appeared on her face. The one Jack thought she'd reserved for him alone.

"Jack you Love me?" she questioned.

Jack slowly advanced and took her hands in his. He nodded "Sam what else could I do" as if it was destiny.

"Then why are you still standing so far away?"

Jack dropped her hands shook his head and asked "The regs. Still exist"

"Not right now they don't couldn't we just forget about them for the next few hours or so?"

"Sam your career is so important to you if we were caught "fraternizing" yours would stall, I don't care about mine Colonel is nothing to sneeze at and remember I was retired"

"My career is important but I love you and I would not regret having you. Besides I really wanted to have children some…" Sam stopped when she saw a pained expression trace across Jack's face.

"What Jack don't you want kids too? You're great around them and it's not like we could replace Charlie or anything but you're the only man I would ever consider for the role of my children's father."

"Sam I could not give you any children because after Charlie died then Sarah left I went and got a vasectomy"

"Not only would you be giving up your career but you would be giving up your dream of a family" Jack un happily informed her.

Sam looked confused and sad, feeling a dream slip away.

"Jack I love you and three years haven't changed this only strengthened it. The kids well, I won't deny that I would have loved to have some miniature Jack's but, I want you now and always."

"Sam I think you need to think about this a bit more now you have all of the facts."

"So that's it I'm supposed to walk away not even kiss you." She whimpered tears beginning to form.

Jack could not resist her tears and pulled her into his arms hugging her and rocking her back and forth.

He tilted her head up and looking deeply into her eyes. "Sam I'm a coward. I want more than just to Kiss you and if we go that next step and then you decide that you don't want me -as in forever-….well I would not survive."

Sam angled her head and reaching up on tippee toes said against his lips. "Love me Jack just this once at least. Trust me."

Jack gave up and gathering her even closer kissed her. He gave in and traced her lips in imitation of her earlier gesture. She opened her mouth and her tongue tangled with his.

She felt absorbed by him engulfed in his strong arms and yet not threatened in anyway she knew if she wanted to he would let her go. She felt safe, sheltered. She wanted more she wanted his passion and would not let him get away with this. Reaching down between their bodies she traced the hair going into his jeans. Jack's sudden inhale told her she was on to something and all of a sudden she felt as if she was floating.

Jack tensed and though he still wanted to give her time, his barriers had been broken down and he was going to have just this once at least. Sam was so sweet he swung her into his arms wanting to give her the whole romantic walk into the bedroom scene. Unfortunately his knees did not want to co-operate. They made it as far as the couch.

Sam giggled "Wow Jack a romantic who'd of thought?"

"Enough. No giggling. I'm trying to romance you now just give in and let me huh"

"Oh Jack the romancing works both ways you know!" she whispered running her hand down his flank.


	3. The Morning After

I don't own stargate.

I don't make money from Stargate

(and if I worked for them I'd take profit in kind (from Rick) if you know what I mean)

Ok I know it's been a week. But I work for a living. 9-5 plus travel. And sometimes Travel is interstate. Just to let you know I cannot write sex scenes. I have tried but it gets icky…this story takes up after the night before!

Chapter 3 A little Ditty – The morning after

Jack Stretched his arm out to Sam's side of the bed to pat…nothing she'd gone. He lay back down and sighed. Well he'd trusted him and he had a night to cherish. But it was going to be tuff going back to Carter.

Jack had experience in shutting down his feelings but this time it was hard. Seeing her every day wanting to kiss her. Hell he'd been doing that for years anyway but now because he knew how good it could be it was some how worse. If only he hadn't gotten sterilised he could have given her everything. But…

No sense in going over it now he'd just have to tuff it out.

"Morning Campers" Jack intoned into the heated discussion he found Daniel and Sam in.

"Uh… Morning Sir" replied Sam with her head downcast.

She'd ran out of Jacks house that morning like the hounds of hell had been after her. Then for the past 3 weeks she had gotten out of being in the same room as him by herself. Just now when Jack had walked in she had been arguing with Daniel because he refused to give the briefing on the next mission. It had become tradition for SG! That who ever gave the briefing had to follow up with Jack immediately because he tended to zone out at the technical aspects and sometimes missed some of the operational needs.

All she wanted to do now was cry. Actually all she had wanted to do since she'd left Jacks "than" morning was cry. But now days she was following through and actually bawling for now apparent reason.

Sam started her briefing and managed to avoid eye contact with Jack. She thought she'd gotten away with it when Jack Started to question her about a technical issue.

"Major what exactly do you think this doohickie you've espied through the malp will do. I mean you must think it's pretty special to put us through the danger going back to that planet will surely force us into, the natives weren't exactly friendly the last time."

"Sir we think that this artefact is in fact a power source that we could use to power the X301." "I don't need to remind you of the importance of the X301 project and so far the backwards engineering hasn't yielded any power sources."

General Hammond interjected with a "Colonel you have a go on this mission." "God speed"

It was a done deal.

Sam knocked on Jacks Office door.

"Colonel could I talk to you for a moment about the mission."

"Sure Major but you don't have to remind me it's about a mission. I mean why else would you force yourself to talk to me let alone by ourselves?" Jack responded bitterly

"Colonel I'm sorry if I've been avoiding you but I didn't expect it to be so hard."

Sam started crying.

Jack kicked the door closed and enfolded Sam into his arms.

"Sorry Sam I should never have made love to you" Sam flinched. Jack quickly went on "I don't regret loving you but the pain that your going through makes me hurt and I just want to lash out."

"Shhh" Jack murmured into Sam's hair rocking her gently.

Jack tried to comfort Sam but could not say it would all work out ok. He'd marry her at the drop of a hat. Give up the Air force in a heart beat. But he could not give her a child and he of all people knew how a child could brighten your life.

The only good thing about his vasectomy was that Janet never had to give him any of those great honking needles the others got to cover them for contraception.

Sam was calming down now so Jack had to let go and force some space between them.

"Jack what are we going to do." "I love you"

"Sam just let it be for a little more I will come up with something"

Sam left Jack's office and suddenly felt the urge to throw up. All of the emotion of the last 3 weeks just seemed to get stuck in her throat.

She barely made it to the latrines.

Three days later…

"Incoming wormhole" Walter called out over the P.A.

General Hammond came over to the console and Walter informed him "SG1 IDC recognised sir."

"Open the iris"

General Hammond made is way down to the gate to welcome back his favourite team.

"Welcome back Colonel did you retrieve the Artefact?"

"Mission accomplished sir but not without a casualty"

"General Hammond don't listen to him I'm fine" Carter said.

But General Hammond could see what Jack was referring to. Major Carter looked as if she had lost weight and had greenish pallor to her face.

"Major Carter report to the infirmary"

Sam hunched her shoulders and walked down the ramp.

Janet looked up and waved a hello to Sam as she was just finishing up on the phone.

"Hey Sam you don't look so good what's up" asked Janet as soon as she had finished her call.

"Janet I think I've just caught a tummy bug. I felt queasy before I went on the mission but it's about that time of the month and I put it down to that"

"Hmmm" said Janet then jokingly added. "Well lucky you've got your period now as otherwise a pregnancy test might be in order"

Sam went white.

AN

Okay I know it's obvious but hey…


	4. Too Much Too Little Too Late

I don't own stargate.

I don't make money from Stargate

By the way thanks so much for the feed back and to the clever one who guessed my plot.

Oh and sorry it's taking me so long to post but we just got broadband and well it's a long story but I'd have to say dial up was way easier.

Chapter 4 A little Ditty – Too much to little to late

Janet looked up from the test results in front of her. No way was this possible. Sam's contraceptive shots were all up to date. She could not be pregnant. But the results did not lie and she could not keep Sam in suspense any longer.

Sam was sitting on the bed in the infirmary shaking her head. She was mystified. The only man she'd made love to in the last 3 months was Jack and he was sterile. She'd sneaked a peak at Janet's files 'bout a half and hour ago whilst Janet was in the lab getting her results and sure enough Jack had paper work stating his vasectomy was confirmed and he had no live sperm.

So how?

Jack wandered down to the infirmary to check on Sam.

"So Carter what's Frasier diagnosed. Something you brought back from P72-456 that's gonna make us all barf 6 hours a day?" Jack joked.

"Sir, I think you'd better sit down I'm in trouble and don't know how I got here"

Jack sat, upset that things were serious. "What's the problem Sam why aren't you lying down?"

Frasier came in at that moment to let Sam know the "good" news but could not tell her in front of her commanding officer.

"What's Up with Carter and how long before we fix her?"

Sam looked at Janet and Janet nodded quickly to confirm.

"Janet how can this be"

Jack was really getting worried now.

"Carter. What's up?"

"Ahh Janet could the Colonel and I have a moment please"

"Sir you know the other week when…well we were weak?"

Jack looked at her without comprehension.

Sam tried again.

"Jack" that got his attention.

"When I came over to visit you!"

"Oh yeah" a still puzzled Jack said.

"Well you know our activities that night had some repercussions"

Jack frowned. "What possible repercussions?"

"Sir I'm pregnant"

Jack's face went stony. His jaw clenched and unclenched. His heart was breaking.

He turned and marched out of the infirmary not looking where he was going just getting away from Sam so he could fall apart in solitude.

Jack slammed into his office causing a few certificates to fall off the wall. Jack did not care.

He slammed the door closed and kicked at the fallen certificates.

Then he leaned back against the closed door and wept.

He always knew he could not have her but did she have to go straight from him to some other lover.

He was in pain. And did not know what to do about it.

He did not know how long he stood there leaning against the door but all of a sudden he remembered how Sam had told him. As if he was responsible for getting her pregnant. He couldn't and he remembered telling her that. Was she going to pass off her pregnancy as his?

Meanwhile in the infirmary.

"Janet I'm telling you the truth Jack is the baby's father."

"Sam you're delusional." Janet said angrily she had been having this argument with Sam ever since the Colonel had stormed out.

"Janet unless this pregnancy is a phantom one.."

"Sam you don't know and I can't tell you but Jack cannot be the father of your child"

"And" she continued "You are definitely pregnant".

"Janet could you just humour me and test Jack. I know about his vasectomy but he is the only man I have been with in the last three months" Sam cried.

Janet was positive Jack could not be the father but Sam was getting hysterical and in her condition that was not a good idea.

Janet spoke to a passing aide and motioned to a sedative.

"Sam I'll re test Jack but your going to have to calm down this is not going to help you or your baby"

Janet stopped and thought out loud. "You do want to keep it?"

"Yes" Sam hiccuped through her tears.

"And I want to keep its father too" sobbing uncontrollably again.

The aide came back with a sedative and Janet quickly administered it to Sam.

Janet left Sam sleeping and went to find the Colonel.

Knocking on the Colonels door Janet announced herself and stepped through.

Jack was sitting behind his desk sealing an envelope.

Janet crunched through the broken glass on the floor warily.

"Colonel" she tentatively whispered.

"What happened here?"

Jack looked up and muttered under his breath.

Then he said "Janet how's Carter?"

"That's why I'm here sir. She is hysterical claiming that you're the father. I keep on telling her this could not be true but…."

"H'mmm well you and I know that there is no way I can be the father."

"Sir I sort of promised Sam I would test you just to be sure" Janet admitted.

Jack stood up abruptly "That's not needed Janet I'll fix up Carter."

"What how?"

"Not now Doc. Excuse me I have a letter to deliver".

Janet scurried back to the infirmary and worried about Sam did not see Daniel till she had bumped right into dislodging his glasses.

"Oh sorry Daniel" she flustered going red.

"Janet what's up what's the panic about? I was just kicked out of George's office when Jack came in. Is this about Sam? What's she got?"

"Daniel Stop. Breathe"

"Sam's gonna be ok"

"Colonel O'Neill is just apprising General Hammond of the situation…at least I think that's what he's doing." Mumbling the last few words as she stalked off.

Sam was dozing knocked about by the sedative Janet had given her.

Janet walked in and just stood observing her she stood that way for about 10 minutes.

She was thinking things through.

Sam somehow thought that Jack could be her baby's father.

Sam knew about the vasectomy.

Jack must have told her and for that subject to come up….

Jack came round the corner and nearly careened into Janet.

"Sorry doc, can I talk to the patient?"

He then continued walking taking permission for granted and then in front of Janet leaned over and gently kissed Sam on the lips.

"Wake up sleeping beauty time to complete this fairy tale"

"Huh Jack?" Sam whispered groggily.

Jack checked over his shoulder and saw Janet still standing there, abet with her mouth wide open.

"Janet could we have a minute?" He queried.

Janet just turned and walked back to her office.

Jack turned back to Sam who was looking more alert.

"Sir wha…"

"Sam will you marry me?"

"Jack we'll lose our jobs."

"Na just mine I've handed in my resignation effective immediately I'm retired."

"Oh no Jack not that" Sam cried.

Tbc


	5. You Don't Know Jack! Final

I don't own stargate.

I don't make money from writing about Stargate.

I don't own nor did I create any of the characters

I don't know why this hurts so much but I do know that if I did own the characters there would have been a lot more hanky panky and a lot less crying in a hanky.

(hanky handkerchief)

(ok so I'm not a poet.)

Thanks again to Englemyer

Chapter 5 A little Ditty – You don't know Jack.

"Shhh Sam it's been coming for a while and don't worry I won't bum off my wife I've got a civvie position all lined up training SG teams."

"Jack, I love you so much. I want nothing more than to marry you. But I have to ask you why?"

"You stormed out when I told you that I was pregnant and you obviously did not believe me when I told you that you were the father."

"What's changed your mind?"

Jack closed his eyes like in prayer for a moment before he pinned Sam with his eyes.

"Sam I realised that I don't care who the baby's biological father is.

You told **me** first. You want me to believe that the babies mine and I'm willing to believe that if it gives me you and believe me any child you have will be treated like mine.

He started to continue when he noticed instead of Sam staring lovingly and with gratitude into his eyes she was grinding her teeth.

"Jannnnet" Sam yelled

Janet came running in sure that after the kiss she had witnessed everything was under control.

"Sam Colonel what's going on?"

"Janet get this well meaning" and then sarcastically "martyr out of here and get him tested before I kill my fiancée."

Janet smirked. "COM' on Colonel into my office" and marched Jack into her office.

"Doc what did you give her I know and you know that I am sterile."

"Colonel" Janet said handing The Colonel a sterile container.

"Cubical six is vacant and private!"

"Doc if you think that this is possible your nuts, and if you think I'm gonna… gonna" he gulped too embarrassed for once to come up with a fitting come back.

"Colonel" Janet said taking pity on him.

"If you had not had a vasectomy would you still think that Sam's baby wasn't yours?"

Jack looked up and shook his head.

"Do you think Sam is really likely to run from your "bed" to someone else's?"

Jack looked a little more interested and shook his head again.

"Well then take a leap of faith go get me those specimens and I'll let you know five minutes after you hand it to me if you're going to be a daddy."

(a/n lets give Jack his privacy – lol)

"Well Dad" Janet said smiling at the Colonel "Congratulations"

Jack bounded into Carter's cubical.

"Sam I'm going to be a Daddy again"

Sam smirked and said "I know I told you. Now you've just told the rest of our team."

Jack jerked his head around and noticed Teal'c and Daniel leaning up against the wall.

He put on his shit eating grin puffed out his chest and rocked back and forwards on his feet feeling very pleased with himself.

Daniel piped up with "So Jack didn't know you were seeing anyone. And how come Sam tol…" Daniel broke off realising that if Sam had told Jack then in all likely hood she was the mother.

"Ohhh!" Daniel squeaked.

"Congratulations Major Carter" Teal'c intoned.

"O'Neill I believe it is customary with the tuar'ee to enquire of the father of the baby his intentions!"

"Teal'c old buddy I have already stated my intentions and the lady said yes."

"Then O'Neill I will not have to beat you to a pulp."

Daniel was trying to get his head around everything when Jack swooped on Sam and kissed her with surprising fierceness.

"Sam I'm sorry I did not believe you."

"But how do you think it happened."

Daniel cleared his throat giggling. "Don't mean to interrupt you there but I know a little of how "it" happens!"

"F crying out loud Daniel Teal'c out" Jack pointed the way.

Janet walked in concerned at all the noise in her domain.

"Daniel, Teal'c could we give the Colonel and the Major a little privacy." Janet enquired.

Janet turned to follow the boys but Jack motioned her back.

"Janet don't go help us out here. How could this be?"

"Well Janet said I think Sam's got a good idea of how. Why don't you let her explain?"

Jack looked at Sam inquiringly.

Sam reached up and whispered into her lover's ear "One word Sir 'Sarcophagus'."

Janet took over the explanation "The number of times that you have been in a Sarcophagus one time might have been for slightly too long accidentally "fixing" your vasectomy."

"Yeah ok" Jack admitted. "But what about the shots the you gave Carter doc?"

Janet responded "Well I can't be sure but Sam has naqudah in her blood and I think it reduces the effectiveness of the contraceptives I've injected her with."

Sam reached up and pulled down Jacks head cradling his face in her hands.

"Jack does it matter? All I know is I love you and if the offer is still on the table I want to take you up on it."

Jack gazed into Sam's glistening eyes. Then gathered her in his arms.

"Sam let me repeat this. I love you will you marry me."

"Yes Jack"

The rest of her response was swallowed by Jack as he leant in to seal her answer with a passionate kiss.

The pair were oblivious to the applause coming from out side their cubical where the whole staff of the SGC stood waiting to congratulate the happy couple.

The end.

a/n

Hope you enjoyed this it was my very first attempt at Fanfic.

I know I've enjoyed it and hopefully will get to write more. Review and let me know where I let the side down.

But now I have to study study study as I have an assignment due in (looks at watch) 72 hours and I haven't even read the text book yet. Yeah me. Duh.


End file.
